bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence Hood
Terrence Hood is the successor of Preston Jeremiah Cole, and one of the three fleet admirals of the AIF. Early Life Terrence Hood was born into a upper-class family in London on June 6, 1954. His mother, born in the US had no military backround in her ancestory, and his father, born in England had come from a long military history. His family was very wealthy, and allowed him to attent high-end schools, and recieve a great education. His family would soon move to the United States, in fear of the possible Soviet invasion of Western Europe. There he would move to Seattle, Washington. Overtime, he lost his British accent, and would be influenced quite a bit by american culture. He wanted to join the military at a young age, but was unable to join the Royal Navy once his family left the UK. He then would devote his time to working hard in school, and eventually he would enter the United States Naval Academy. Service in the United States Navy Hood would serve throughout the cold war on many ships, with his most recent assignment to the USS Enterprise. His service would get him to the rank of Admiral, where the Aires Wars soon began. He would soon work under the command of fellow Admiral Preston J. Cole, the commander of the Pacific Fleet at the time. Hood would command from the USS Enterprise, while Cole controled a large portion of the fleet. He would also be with Cole when they got seperated from the United States Navy. Service in the AIF When the fleet came across the AIF, Hood would serve in the newly formed ECD as a represenative of the division. When Cole recived promotion to fleet admiral, Hood would command the fleet when Cole would have to leave for political reasons. He would fight in many engagements, from the Atarashimono Navy to the attacks on the Regia Marina. The one thing that Hood had trouble tolerating was the ideas of Imperialism in the navy, despite coming from Great Britian. He would make sure the men would stay more "democratic" in terms of political reasons and to show they were still true americans. Prometheus When Prometheus came, Hood commanded the surface fleet while Cole engaged the PCAV fleets in orbit. Though the AIF suffered massive causalties, he kept strong and made sure the AIF held their ground. He was forced to retreat after the destruction of the AIF Home Islands. Promotion to Fleet Admiral When Cole departd to form the United Aerospace Command, Hood became the new fleet admiral in the AIF, and would participate in the reconstruction of the AIF. Wounding During the battles against the Regia Marina during the rebuilding period, Hood's command ship, the Marathon would suffer a direct hit, with a piece of debris peircing his abdomen, and forced his ship to jump to Ceres to avoid any conflicts. Though he would recover, he had lost a lot of blood, and was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, forcing him to remain there until fully healed. AIF Destruction and Rebuilding When he received news of the AIF's destruction, he was completely devestated, mainly that he was unable to be there during the main conflict. He would put heavy participation in the rebuilding program, but would realize a major problem, the economy. The AIF's debt was over 250 trillion dollars, meaning the AIF would be permanatly in debt unless he did something, where he made a plan The Imperial Rebel Front After a discussion with David F. Hodston, the two fleet admirals created a fake rebellion called the Imperial Rebel Front, a way for them to raid other navies, and sell caputred materials off the black market to lower the debt. This proved to be very effective, as the IRF would raid an Isreali convoy of over 100 trillion dollars worth of warp drives, bringing them out of debt significantly. Category:USS Enterprise CVN-65's Characters Category:AIF Characters